


Statistics

by subspacepastry



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Spoilers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: Cassian Andor narrowly escaped the claws of death, but not unscathed. You were assigned to be his full-time caretaker, considering his injuries were severe, but luckily not lethal. However, it’s going to be a bit awkward with K2-SO stating almost every single probability that could happen.





	

“Move! Move! Get him into Unit 21, I’ll take it from here!” You quickly rolled his gurney down the hall as fellow nurses ran beside you with IV drips, blood transfusions, and an intubation tube, trying to get air back into his lungs.

K-2SO jogged behind your group as you wheeled him into his patient room. “Doctor Y/L/N, there’s a 89.2 percent chance of Captain Andor dying.”

You waved him off as you began cleaning up his wounds with saline and wrapping up his burns. “That means there’s still a 10.8 chance of survival!” You hooked up his heart monitor to the screen, a flatline displaying.

The nurses put his IV’s and transfusions in, as you removed the intubation tube and ran for the defibrillator. Rubbing the two attachments together, you moved his shirt up and placed the metal plates on his chest. “Clear!”

The machine sparked and he jumped, but nothing. You rubbed the plates again, continuing. “Clear!”

His body jerked. Still nothing. The nurses watched in anticipation at the heart monitor as you rubbed the plates together once more. “Third time’s the charm. Clear!”

His body jumped. The flatline sparked.

And there was movement once again. His heart finally gained rhythm as the room immediately filled with relief, as the nurses filed out of the room, congratulating you for another life saved.

K-2SO simply walked beside you, standing over Cassian’s cot. “Well, I must admit that was quite impressive. Beating the odds to save his life.”

You simply smiled and nodded, crossing your arms. “Probability isn’t something I stand by. If I have the ability do it, I will do it. I had the ability to save Captain Andor’s life, so I did.”

The droid nodded. “Ah. I see. I believe I can understand why the captain is so fond of you now.”

You quirked a brow as you sat down by the bed, beginning to bandage the other wounds. “Fond of me?”

“Yes.” He stated, looking back to Cassian. “He often talks about you when we go on missions. Even when we left for the last mission, he told me that he wanted to at least have time to say goodbye to you before leaving.”

You smiled, finishing up his bandages and stroking his forearm softly before getting up. “Do you want to stay here, K-2?”

“I suppose so.” The droid sighed, as you closed the bay door. “Fond of me... Huh.” You shook your head, walking to the lobby to fill out his patient file.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around two in the morning when you paid a visit to Captain Andor after his admission earlier in the day, still never getting used to the late night quiet after the usual hustle and bustle of the base. Inputting the bay door code, you yawned and entered the room, starting with your basic caretaker duties. Cleaning his wounds, replacing his bandages and IV drip, before finally checking his blood pressure and pupil dilation. He stirred in his sleep, grunting slightly as he shifted in his cot.

'He's responsive, but not conscious,' you thought. Sighing, you removed your lab coat and pulled up a chair beside his cot, playing with the hem of your shirt. "Cassian..." You murmured, moving a strand of his hair away from his face.

You shook your head and covered his chest with a blanket. "You always wanted to do what was best, didn't you? Makes sense, you've lived for the Rebellion since you were six."

Stretching, you checked his pulse, before talking once more. "You're so unconcerned for yourself. I just… I don't know." You gulped, before letting out the words you've been holding back for years. "I love you, Cassian. Maybe if you knew that before you set off to Scarif, you might have at least come back conscious. Guess it's also on me for not admitting it to myself sooner."

You sat in silence for a good five minutes before deciding to leave. "You better wake up soon. I don't want what I said to be in vain." You mumbled, before closing the bay door and wrapping yourself in your jacket, making your way to the tiny visitor couch and laying down. You didn't want to be alone. You didn't want to leave him alone. Not when he's so at risk.

You didn't sleep much that night. Thoughts of Cassian dying flooded your brain, and it was like a nightmare, but worse. No sleep was there, only your thoughts and anxiety.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been about three days since Cassian had come into the medbay, but was unfortunately still asleep after the last mission. All of the physical exertion and stress from stealing the plans must have taken it's toll on him.

When you got news of his status, you were filling out paperwork, until you heard a knock on your office door, and you pushed the intercom. "Yes?"

A voice you knew all too well came through the speaker. "Doctor Y/L/N, it is K-2SO."

You got up from your desk pressed a button on the wall and the bay door slid open, revealing the droid stood outside. "Hello, K-2, it's good to see you. What do you need to speak to me about?"

He began gesturing for you to leave the office as you shut the door and looked up at him in the hall. "Would you please follow me?"

"What for?" You asked the droid, before he just grabbed your arm and dragged you along. "Wha- K-2? Hey!"

"It is of utmost importance that you follow me, Doctor Y/L/N."

You sighed and followed, considering that you couldn't escape the grip of the hulking droid anyway. The two of you weaved your way through the crowd until you stopped in front of Unit 21. K-2SO simply inputted the bay door code, pulling you into the room as the door slid closed behind you. "Cassian, I brought you a visitor."

You gasped as you entered the room, seeing a disheveled, but a very much alive Cassian lying up in bed. "Y/N…" He trailed, immediately attempting to sit up but groaning in pain as he collapsed back into the cot.

"...Cassian." You practically sprinted to him, gingerly hugging him as he let out a mixture of a groan, laughter, and a sigh of relief. "You scared me so much… I thought… I was terrified." You gulped, as he wrapped his arms around you.

"We have the plans, and we're okay, that's all that matters. I have word from the other doctors, everyone made it. Bodhi managed to steal another imperial ship. Our combat medics managed to save the worst of us. Chirrut and Baze didn't even want to have separate rooms." He chuckled, as you pulled back, holding his hand as his breath hitched for a fraction of a moment before he spoke again. "I knew they'd be able to bring me back."

"Well I'd certainly hope so." K-2SO suddenly announced, as you both turned to look at him. "After all, Y/N in particular was the one that brought you back from the brink of death, Cassian."

Immediately, the captain turned to you, first with a mixture of shock that quickly melded into pure gratitude and happiness as his grip on your hand grew tighter. "Y/N, you… Maker, you are something else, aren't you?"

You chuckled, staying for a few moments longer before pulling yourself away from him. "I can't let you die on me, it's against the rules for you to."

"What rules?" He asked, as you answered simply.

"My rules, of course."

Cassian smiled, until K-2 spoke up once more. "Judging on your body language, Cassian, I can make an educated assumption that you are romantically attracted to Doctor Y/L/N?"

Instantly, he froze, as he just turned to face K-2SO. "K-2, please."

The droid shrugged, putting his arms up in mock defense. "Well, it would make sense! I have noticed you growing rather fond of her. You are constantly talking about her, not to mention that you look at her during confere-"

"K-2!" Cassian yelled, as you simply blushed.

The room was silent for a few beats, until you shot up. "I'm going to go take care of your patient file. I'll have Nurse Sopel come in. He'll clean up your bandages."

Cassian only nodded as you left the room, but once the door closed, he angrily turned to K-2SO. "What was that for?!"

"What? I was simply stating the facts." K-2 responded.

"You can't just outright tell her that!"

The droid sighed, crossing his arms. "Oh, why shouldn't I? By observing Y/N, I can state that she has at least an 74.7 percent chance of romantic attraction towards you."

Cassian sighed, slinking down on his cot. "I've said it before, K-2, don't tell me the odds."

"What?" He asked, in slight amusement. "It's a high probability for the positive outcome."

"Yes, I know, but there's still that other side of the coin." He held his head in his hands. "What has she ever done that showed any remote sign of attraction?"

"Oh, where should I begin?" K-2 answered sarcastically, walking towards Cassian. "You should have seen her when you were rushed in here. I'm positive that she could have fainted from seeing you in such a horrid state if she wasn't so intent on bringing you back alive. Not to mention that her body language becomes more relaxed than her normal state when she is working compared to when she interacts with you. Plus, she looks at you with the same stupid expression you give her."

Cassian was about to retort, before he looked to the bay door as it opened. Nurse Sopel entered the room holding his new bandages as he caught a glimpse of you walking down the hall, holding a holopad and your coat trailing behind you softly.

He just watched you pass, before his thoughts were interrupted by the imperial droid once more. "See! That look right there, it's almost identical to hers."

Nurse Sopel looked outside, catching sight of you, before he chuckled and sighed as he replaced Cassian's bandages. "Is this about Doctor Y/L/N? If I'm honest, she's talked to you about me at least once a day."

"Has she?" Cassian raised his brows, as Sopel nodded.

"Definitely. She's talked to me so many times that I've lost count, Captain." He stood up after wrapping his forearm, tossing his dirty bandages and leaving the room.

"Well." K-2 announced. "With this new information, Y/N now has a 82.9 percent chance of romantic interest in you, Captain."

Cassian sighed and laid his head down, looking at his bandages. "Let's hope." He murmured, closing his eyes and resting his hand over his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

After two weeks in intensive care, you had deemed Cassian fit enough to leave his unit and go back to his dorm. You did inform Mon Mothma, however, that because of his injuries, he needed at least two months of relieved work until he was fit enough to take missions again.

She simply smiled. "Yes, I'll be sure of that. He did manage to retrieve the plans with the others, I think he could use a break. He won't be happy with it though."

"It is for his health, though." You countered, clutching to your holopad.

"Just his health, right?" She quirked a brow at you, as you waved her off.

"Okay, I just want him to be safe, first and foremost. When he goes off on missions again, I want a combat medic ready to go with him." You confessed.

She shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry, Doctor. I'll be sure to relieve his workload. I'll keep him off missions for two months. But, you're going to have to go with him when he gets back in the field."

Your eyes widened, as you straightened your back. "What? Why me? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Mon Mothma's stare bored into you, but it was far from threatening. More of a teasing demeanor settled around her. "He's said you were the only doctor he could count on. I think it would be beneficial the both of you. He'd have an on-site doctor and you would be able to treat injuries on the spot, versus the wait that comes with returning to the base."

"Yes, of course. I'd be more than happy to help." You sighed, smiling as Mon Mothma dismissed you from the command room.

"She's so unaware." She chuckled to herself, before returning to her duties.

 

* * *

 

 

It was sunset when Cassian was packed and walking with crutches alongside K-2 when he spotted you standing at the landing pad, staring off into the distance.

"K-2, just, hold on." He put his hand on the droid before he made his way towards you, the sound of clanking crutches easily recognizable to you as you turned, smiling.

"Cassian. I've noticed you're doing much better than when you came back." You noted, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it was because of you that I managed to survive." He replied, as you looked down, then back outside.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." You sighed, looking off into the sunset, not noticing Cassian looking at your face tinted with warmth from the sun.

"Yes, it is." He sighed, before quickly turning to face the sunset so you wouldn't notice him staring.

"Did you know…" K-2 began as Cassian silently cursed to himself. "...that humans are about 77 percent more likely to act on romantic inclinations and impulses when faced with an aesthetically pleasing landscape? The most common being a sunset and under the stars."

"K-2…" Cassian grumbled.

"Yes, Cassian?"

He sighed, shooing him away. "Just, carry my things back to my quarters, please."

K-2SO groaned, picking his luggage up. "I'm simply stating the facts. You're _welcome_ , by the way." He walked off, finally leaving the two of you alone as you gestured for Cassian to follow you, climbing to the top of a small hill and sitting, him carefully placing himself beside you and laying his crutches off to the side.

You sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before speaking up. "K-2, he's always spouting out those statistics, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's very observant." Cassian blurted, the words coming out before he could stop them.

You thought about his words for a few beats, before shrugging them off, returning your mind to the news you had planned on telling him. "So, I had a small meeting with Mon Mothma about your condition."

"You did?" He asked, looking to the orange-tinted clouds.

"Yes," You nodded, before continuing. "You're going to be off from missions for two months, just until you're in stable form, and you're going to have a combat medic on your ship from now on."

"Another member?" He groaned. He didn't want anybody new on that ship to watch out for, since a combat medic isn't the best shot.

"Yes, and don't act like that." You chuckled. "Not to your new doctor, at least."

"It's you?" He realized, sighing. "I'm sorry, Y/N, I thought-"

"You thought nothing wrong." You interrupted, before he could go off on a tangent. "I asked for a medic so you could stay safe on the field, and Mon Mothma assigned me to be your medic."

He said nothing, only smiled, looking down, and thinking back to what K-2SO had said earlier.

"Y/N." He began, his heart practically beating out of his chest. "Do you remember what K-2 had said earlier?"

"About 'romantic inclinations and landscapes?' Of course, why?" You smiled, laughing at the droid's thoughts, but in the back of your mind, your thoughts practically screamed 'confess!'

"He is right, though." He gulped, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

"About?" You turned to him, the sun fading away and giving way to a violet, starlit sky.

"He always told me that, because of my 'body language,' that I was romantically attracted to you." He took your hand into his own, the scar tissue on his palm making it rough. "He said, I tended to stare, I always spoke about you. I snuck glances at you at every meeting we've ever had together in the control room. I didn't want to admit it to myself, because I was so concerned with the Rebellion."

You blushed furiously as he looked up at you, wearing a little nervous smirk on his face that you've rarely seen, but easily recognize.

He took a deep breath, before finally letting his words out. "Turns out, he was right. I have genuinely, truly fallen for you, Y/N."

Your eyes widened, biting the inside of your cheek to check if it was some beautifully cruel dream and that you would wake up at any moment.

Cassian spoke up again, terrified at your silence. "K-2 mentioned that you did the same. Specifically, he gave a percentage for the chance you would feel the same. Like he always does, of course."

"...What was the percentage?" You finally spoke, looking up into those dark eyes you were taken by when you first met.

"83 percent." He replied, taking your other hand into his own.

"He needs to change that percentage then." You replied, clutching his hand softly. "Because, Captain Andor, I am completely, fully, 100 percent in love with you."

He sighed in relief, grinning like he was young again. "Good. Because, I am 100 percent in love with you, Doctor Y/L/N."

He pulled you towards him, lips meeting under a starlit sky as you gasped, barely having time to return the kiss.

You pulled back, smiling and shaking your head, picking up his crutches and standing up. "Come on, Cassian. As your doctor, I recommend you get some sleep."

He took the crutches from you and got himself up, before speaking once more. "And as your new superior, I am ordering you to stay with me tonight. If it's okay. I just, don't want to waste any more time. Not after what I went through before."

You mock saluted, smiling softly as you both made your way back to the base.

* * *

 

Wrapped in the arms of the man you had dreamed of, you heard him whisper to you as you began to drift off.

"When I first got admitted, I thought I heard you say 'I love you' when I was still in a coma. I thought it was just another one of my silly fantasies."

You turned to face him, placing a small kiss at his forehead. "It wasn't."

"Good." He mumbled, pulling you into the crook of his neck. "Because every time, it's always a dream. I want to wake up tomorrow, and still feel like I'm dreaming."

You managed to get sleep that night. You had no nightmares, and no dreams. Because your dream had finally become a reality.


End file.
